osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8B: Totoko's Dream
is the second half of the eighth episode of Osomatsu-san. Charcters *The Sextuplets *Totoko *Iyami *Nyaa Hashimoto (cameo) *Dekapan (cameo) Plot Tired of the Same Act The episode starts off with the sextuplets cheering for Totoko, as she is performing the same song from her first performance. However this time, she becomes angry and throws her microphone off the stage, leaving the sextuplets speechless. Totoko is then seen crying in her room as Osomatsu asks what made her upset, Karamatsu then walks in; wearing only a bathrobe and attempts singing to her, resulting in her punching him in the stomach, knocking him out. She then announces to the rest of the brothers and Iyami that she is going to end her idol career, leaving the men shocked... Ending A Short Career? Totoko then takes off her fish helmet, and throws it across her room, saying that she's not confident that she can be a fish idol while Iyami agrees, saying that he can't make money off of her if she's a fish idol. However Totoko fires back, as she says that her scales from her costume comes off when she sings, her dressing room reeks of fish (with Nyaa running out and Dekapan already dead), and that she gets mistaken for fish at a fish market. The sextuplets are upset by this and tell her that she should continue since she's cute. Actual Truth As Totoko wonders how to get popular, she asks the men for advice. Iyami suggests being in adult films, she strongly opposes by punching Karamatsu again in the stomach. Todomatsu suggests that she should be a singing actress. However, Totoko reveals that she actually doesn't like to sing, saying that the only reason she became an idol was to show everyone that she leads a better life than them and to have fanboys. The sextuplets think of this as cute while Iyami does his "Sheeeh!" pose. The sextuplets agree to promote her for being honest and cute. Promotional Fish The sextuplets then go to a nearby train station, handing out fish to promote Totoko. At her performance, it seems that a lot of men showed up, but Iyami says that they are only here for free fish. As she walks on stage, none of the men cheer for her; so she decides to throw fish to the men, she realizes that the men only cared about the fish and not her. Being A Fishtress As Totoko wonders what to do next, Jyushimatsu suggests on becoming an actress since she's pretty, she agrees and stars in her first film, as an actual fish caught by Ichimatsu and Todomatsu, the movie is unsuccessful and she weeps again. Choromatsu suggests on promoting her on a more global scale. She then stars as a fishman, wearing a fish bodysuit. However, Karamatsu suggests that in order for her to be more popular, she has to no longer be involved in fish. No More Fish Totoko then announces that she will no longer do anything involving in fish and that she'll come back when she's bigger, and tells the weeping sextuplets to wait for her. Totobot A few days later, a loud noise is heard, the sextuplets walk outside and notices a giant robot of Totoko with Dekapan on her shoulder, the sextuplets think of it as cute. She becomes happy and missiles shoot out her body. The episode ends with Iyami doing his "Sheeeh!" pose and later being blown up. A Song About Us Afterwards there is a short segment involving Karamatsu and Jyushimatsu, singing a song about being sextuplets. The segment ends when Karamatsu accidentally falls off the roof of his house. Gallery Trivia * Karamatsu narrate the preview for the next episode. Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes